


Cuddling by the Fire

by No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room/pseuds/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room
Summary: A cozy fire, a nasty lie, and an overdue confession.





	Cuddling by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alreynolds13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreynolds13/gifts).



> This was inspired by one of Ash’s Autumn Aesthetics created by the Tumlbr sensation flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash a.k.a AO3's alreynolds13.

He'd been sitting there for an hour. Ron Weasley came into the common room, went to the couch, and sat down in front of the fire. This is where he stayed without moving or talking. Something was clearly wrong. So, you did the one thing you could; you broke out your secret stash of sweets. Arms laden with sweets, you sat down next to Ron “Chocolate frog?” You asked which received no answer.  
“Ron, are you-"  
“Is it true?”  
“Is what true?”  
“Did you snog Malfoy?”  
“That slimy git!” You nearly shouted. You should have known Draco would do something like this. “No, Ron. I did not snog Draco Malfoy. I trip and fell into him. That's all. He obviously thought it would be funny to spread lies about it.” Ron’s whole demeanor changed after that. He seemed happy. Seeing the change wash over him, gave you the courage to say, “If I was going to snog anyone, it'd be you.” The first thing to show on his face was shock which quickly turned into the biggest smile you'd ever seen. “You really mean that?” You placed a soft kiss on his cheek and cuddled into his side. It seemed to be a good enough answer because Ron wrapped his arms around you. The rest of the evening was spent cuddling by the fire, eating too many sweets.


End file.
